


Little Things #75

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [75]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: A day at the beach with Yugyeom





	Little Things #75

"It's the sea!" you exclaim while running to meet the waves.

"Hey, wait up, you'll wet your clothes!" you hear Yugyeom call after, so you start running backwards to face him.

"It's fine! I have lots of spare in the bag!"

"But the bag is back in the car..." Yugyeom tries to explain but you're already splashing water to yourself. He can only shake his head.

He makes way to where you are, taking his shirt off in the process. He throws it on the sand. As you're on a private beach, Yugyeom doesn't worry that your stuff will get stolen. The only problem now is you got too excited to swim, so your spare clothes and even the snacks and towels are still in the car.

Yugyeom catches you by the waist and carries you out of the water, making you squeal.

"Yah, Kim Yugyeom, I want to swim!" you struggle to get out of his hold.

"No. Help me get the stuffs first. You haven't even put lotion yet. You'll get sunburnt."

You pout. He has a point. But then you smile widely. You like this side of Yugyeom. It rarely comes out, but he can lead you with his concerns, opposite of him usually just going with your whims.

"You say that but you've taken off your shirt already," you still manage to retort even when he already successfully carried you back to the sand.

"That's so you can wear something dry and not drip water all over the car," he says and motions your arms up so he can slide the shirt on you.

Then he holds your hand and pull you to the car so you can finally, properly, start your day at the beach.

 


End file.
